Gift
by iceblueyes
Summary: Sakura became cold and distant and somehow Sasuke doesn't understands her. In order to reconcile she gave him a Valentine's gift but will she back in her self again?


Author's Notes: I don't own Naruto.

Sakura's Point of View

It was Valentine's Day…as some people will say. People exchanging flowers, chocolates and gifts. Really now? Well…I don't feel that way. Why? Why not? Love is a feeling that you could never describe. Although you can find the meaning on a dictionary, you'll never know when love will hit you. Like Cupid's arrow will get through to your heart. A nice feeling right? But for me I've already given up on it. I love him but he only loves me as a friend. I know you're not dense who's that "Him" I'm talking about…Uchiha Sasuke.

I sighed remembering his face again. They say love can wait…but I'm tired of waiting. No…erase that…maybe I'm tired of expectation. That I expect he'll also love me in return. But did he really? Maybe…as a friend. And I should not expect too much.

We we're having a party as I went out of my room. I saw people having a good time. I smiled sweetly at them as I was looking for Kakashi-sensei and Naruto. I saw him talking with the other people as I said my excuse. "Happy valentine's day sensei!"

"Happy valentine's Sakura! Is this for me?" I nodded as he took the box of cookies from my hand. "Thank you my dear Sakura".

"No problem sensei. Say, have you seen Naruto by any chance?" I asked. I have this other box and it's for Naruto. And the other box…

"He's with Hinata and the others. But I don't really know where they are", sensei replied. I nodded and left. I scanned for them. I just don't want to see his face. Well…as if he cares. Great here I go again! Thinking about Sasuke again! Drats! I've finally saw Naruto as I went near them.

"Happy valentine's Naruto!" I exclaimed. He was so shocked that he jumped at the sound of my voice. The rest of us we're laughing.

"Sakura! Do you have to do that!" he exclaimed, eyes widen. I gave a slight laugh.

"I'm sorry my dear Naruto. Here", I said, giving him the box of cookies. "Forgive me?"

"Sure why not?" he said. A slight laugh again as he turned to Shikamaru and the others. Naruto is so friendly. Hinata was pulling at my arm.

"Hi Hinata! Happy valentine's day!" I greeted. The lass nodded back.

"Same here…happy valentine's day Sakura. Have you given the other box yet?" she asked. I sighed. What she meant was…have I given the other box to Sasuke. Even though I don't want to talk to him still I wanted to give a gift to everyone I love and who are important to me. Sad to say…he is important to me. I shook my head.

"Not yet Hinata. Maybe I'll just place it inside his room secretly", I whispered. She nodded. Hinata was in the kitchen yesterday, looking at me baking the cookies. She even helped me and I also gave her a box of cookies as a sign of appreciation and thanks and also a gift on Valentine's Day. "Well I think I better go. So that he will not know", I added.

"Good luck!" was all Hinata could say. I nodded and passed by on the crowd who was busy merry-making. I really couldn't see him but I know he's not in his room. The last time I saw him was talking to Kakashi-sensei before I went in to the house. Yes he's outside so I can give his gift secretly!

The box of cookies on my hand as I went to Sasuke's room. I opened the door and I found his room clean and neat. Weird…some of the boy's room is untidy and dirty. His is really clean. I looked at the picture on the table…Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Naruto and I. I gave a wry smile to myself as I placed the box on the table. I looked again the picture and traced Sasuke's face. "I never knew the reason why my fragile heart chooses someone to love like you. I couldn't escape the fact that no matter how much I want to get rid of you in my life…still there are times I'll think of you. But you don't have to worry Sasuke I'm doing my best I won't bother you anymore with these feelings of mine. That's what you want right?" my tears started to fall. Damn! Not again! "I hope this will be the last time I cry for you", I whispered as I turned to leave. Bad timing…Sasuke was at the door! For why didn't I close the damn door! "I-I'm sorry I went in without permission. I-I'm leaving anyway", I said as wiped my tears But when I passed by him he grabs my hand.

"I want you to stay because I want to talk to you", he said. I paused. He wants to talk to me? I turned around as I saw him looking at the box of cookies. He turned to me and gave a wry smile. "I expect this will be delicious right?"

"Maybe when you have a taste of it", I replied lamely as I wiped my tears. "Is that all your going to talk about? Because I'm going to leave because I have many things to do", I added. I don't like this awkward feeling.

"Sakura I just want to say…sorry for I never returned your feeling. But I thank you that somebody loves me for being me. It's flattering though if you only knew", he began as he looked at me. I sighed.

"You've told me that before. Anything else before I leave?" I know I'm cold towards him but I can't help it. I rather be away from him so that I'll forget I have fallen for him. And even though I'm away from and knowing I still love him…I should be thankful there will be a wall that surrounds my heart.

"Sakura what's happening to you? You're not like this before", he asked as he step forward. I took a step backward.

"You know what Sasuke I've fallen for you like I'm always head over heels. That's the Sakura you know. But now…everything changed! You should be happy because that Sakura who keeps on following you anywhere had become cold and distant. I want to thank you for that Sasuke Uchiha!" I replied. He took another step forward as I took a step backward.

"Sakura you can't be like that. A girl like you cold and distant? Your vulnerable Sakura and we know you very well. You can't hide your pain…you always cry…" I covered my ears as I step backward and he took a step forward. The door was closed as my back touches the door. Again I started to cry.

"You can't tell me that! You don't know me! You think you know me but you don't you understand me!" I exclaimed. I was shocked when he pulled me in an embrace. I looked at him. "S-Sasuke…"

"Yes we know you very well Sakura and I know you very well. You can't be cold forever. And…somehow I feel terrible when you just passed me by. It's like there's a wall that I couldn't pass just to reach you. Kakashi-sensei and Naruto can talk to you but me? I couldn't and I don't why". I never knew Sasuke will tell this to me. It was hard to believe. Although he doesn't love me more than a friend, what he said was impossible to believe. "I'm so happy that I had the chance to talk to you".

"S-Sasuke…" I said as my walls were braking. "I'm sorry", I added as I buried my face on his chest as he smooth my hair.

"It's okay Sakura. Well at least I can get near you now. And…thank you for the gift", he added. I gave a wry smile as I looked at him as I wiped my tears. I feel better as I can say we are friends again.

"No problem…happy Valentine's day", was all I could say. He smiled.

"Happy Valentine's day…"was his reply.

End


End file.
